


共鸣 Resonance

by EnAttendantKiwi



Series: 融合 Fusion [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Venom Makes New Friend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnAttendantKiwi/pseuds/EnAttendantKiwi
Summary: 毒液意识到他可以理解安妮。Venom realized that he can, in fact, resonate with Anne.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: 融合 Fusion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953679
Kudos: 2





	共鸣 Resonance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Resonance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816845) by [tardiis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiis/pseuds/tardiis)



**我们要去救他。**  
  
这就是说服他的新宿主所需的全部话语。  
  
—  
  
想到他所处的身体是Eddie曾经的结合是个有意思的念头。毒液不认为他刻意找上了Anne，那是个巧合，或许是个他有所计划的巧合。他记得她的气味，幸运的是，这只蝴蝶犬也曾见过她。  
  
 **放松。**  
  
“我的天。”Anne回答。她的身体质量比之前那些宿主优秀，但依然无法匹及Eddie。她走进电梯，抬头看向监控。“你在对我说话。”  
  
 **当然，不然你以为我是怎样和他沟通的？**  
  
“对，不该太意外。只是不太习惯有个声音在我脑子里。”Anne回答，深吸了口气，对着电梯门整理表情。“你说他被生命基金的人带走了，我们要怎么做？”  
  
有趣。几分钟前她还坚信不疑毒液是对Eddie威胁，现在却因为一个共同的目标轻易地和他站在了同一战线。人类大脑总能给他带来惊喜。毒液注视着Anne的思路运转，清晰地逐条列出接收的信息：毒液很危险，但Eddie情况危急。我没办法救出Eddie，不过毒液可以。暂时忽略毒液的危险性，一切等到找到Eddie再说。  
他想他大约需要感谢Anne所保持的冷静。毕竟他同样听得见那些压抑在理智下近乎失控的恐慌和尖叫：他说得是真的吗？他在骗我。他在杀死Eddie。我会死吗？Eddie。危险。办法。信任。危险，危险，危险，危险——  
  
毒液决定暂时离开这部分潜意识。  
至少目前为止Anne都很好地控制住了她自己，她的脑海中也许有一列疯狂的脱轨列车，但她没让任何迹象显露出来。Eddie Brock或许在选择伴侣上有着不错的品味。  
  
 **首先，你可以试着不要再自言自语。**  
  
“哦。”Anne顿了顿。[哦。]她重新试了一次。  
  
 **干得不错。**  
  
目睹Anne的思维方式让毒液短暂地回想起Eddie。他命中注定的宿主不像Anne这般以逻辑为主导，他对毒液的接纳更为……感性。带有一点无畏的好奇，冲动，和令人惊讶的包容。  
这几乎让毒液难以相信Eddie记忆中那些大胆的行为都是他本人做出的。他的宿主是一个合作者，他认知，理解，求同存异，同时有着相当坚实的道德底线。也许这就是为什么他能和毒液合得来。他有接受的能力，为了信念战斗的能力，他正是毒液所需要的密度。  
这些思考使得此刻他和Eddie被迫分开的事实变得更加难以接受。他的宿主应该像他一样意识到他们是一个不可分割的整体，难道Eddie没感到他们的合作无比精妙？不，他很确定他感受到了。他的宿主离开毒液只是因为一个该死的、微小的误会。一旦他能向他解释他同样珍惜他的身体，他相信他的宿主会再次热切地欢迎他的回来。  
毕竟归根结底，Eddie已经体会过什么才是完整。  
  
而他马上将让他们回归同步。  
  
他们从后门离开医院，Anne分开人群，步伐平稳而急促。她从包中掏出钥匙，干脆利落地点火，当她将手放上方向盘时，毒液的液体形态包裹上她的手臂。  
女人对这崭新的发展眨了眨眼。  
  
 **我来开。**  
  
“哦，”Anne吃惊地看着她——现在应该说是毒液——的手操纵起吉普。“不是说我在质疑什么，但是你知道，人类社会有这些交通规则。”  
  
 **我在你的脑海里，我们共享所有知识。** 毒液道。随后补充。 **我还能开得比你快。**  
  
“好吧。但是其实我也可以开得挺猛——”  
  
她的话被毒液突然踩下的油门打断，吉普擦着一辆雪佛兰变道，急转，然后朝着高速驶去。  
  
“道路有限速！”Anne拔高声音。  
  
 **你的男朋友随时会死。**  
  
“我没说我不着急，但如果你把我们都弄死在路上绝对没有任何好处！”  
  
 **一场车祸没法杀死我们，Anne。况且，我不会让我们出意外。**  
  
“或许的确没法伤到你，可别忘了我还是个人类。”  
  
 **现在不是了。**  
  
“什么？”  
  
 **我们融合了，Anne，你此刻处在一种不同的状态。  
**  
“什么？”她重复一遍。  
  
 **让我们简单概括为我强化了你。** 毒液回答，在他身后的桑塔纳能按喇叭之前得意洋洋地闯过红灯。  
  
“你闯了红灯。”Anne指出，并不期望得到回应。  
  
 **我们接下来还将违反更多交通守则。**  
  
吉普再次有惊无险地完成一次转弯，半边车轮已经开上了人行道。Anne显然依旧对这样狂野的车技感到紧张，但不用驾驶同时给了她更多思考的空间。  
毒液感到她的肾上腺素降下来一些，Anne换了个更舒服的坐姿，脑海中的思绪又一次整齐地开始运转。她咬了咬嘴唇，毒液等待她开口。  
“所以你刚才说的那个，另一种状态。”她道。“是不是就是为什么我见到Eddie时他是那个样子？”  
  
 **你看见的是我。**  
  
“抱歉，什么？”  
  
 **我们现在的情况是共存，因此我们可以自由选择用哪种方式展现自己。我们可以只让你呈现，也可以只让我呈现，或者像现在这样一半一半，你的身体是你，而你的四肢是我。**  
  
毒液看见之前的记忆闪过Anne的脑海，她不舒服地颤抖了一下。“所以我看见的是你。而你刚才的意思是，我也可以变成那样？”  
  
 **当然。你想试试？**  
  
“不！不，我是说，至少不在这里。”Anne降低声音。“那会把任何看向车里的人吓坏的。”  
  
 **我迟早需要完全借用你的身体。恕我直言，如果你用现在的形体去营救Eddie，我们毫无胜算。**  
  
“我明白，我明白。”Anne道，急促地吸了口气。“等我们开到基金会附近再说。”  
  
 **我没意见。**  
  
他们之间沉默了一阵，吉普在车流中穿梭，道路两旁的灯光一闪而过。毒液感兴趣地看着Anne的思绪再次开始整理，消化刚才的信息。她确实是理性的那一类，毒液已经看到她的脑海中分出了一页档案建立关于毒液的认知：  
外星生命。长得像黏液。黑色。能变成怪物。需要和人融合。（后面紧跟着注释：准确而言是Eddie。）怕火。怕四千到六千赫兹的声音。很危险。（另一处涂改，现在后面多了个问号。危险两个字被划掉，新增了一行：不能确定是敌是友。）  
  
毒液研究着Anne对他的认知，因此并没预料到他的宿主突然开口。  
  
“他不是我的男友。”她道。  
  
 **什么？**  
  
“Eddie。你刚才说他是我的男友，”Anne挤出一个笑容。“他不是。”  
  
 **哦。**  
  
“他曾经是，但现在不是了。”Anne解释。“我不知道你们怎么定义伴侣，但对人类来说通常一生不会只有一个。”  
  
 **我明白你们的文化。**  
  
“所以。”她再次飞快地笑了一下。“就是这样。”毒液没有回答，Anne轻叹一口气，看向一旁。“我都不知道我为什么要和你说这个，并不是说这有多重要。”  
  
 **不，我理解。** 毒液回答。他看见Anne的记忆染上一层温暖的橘黄色，很类似他在Maria的记忆中曾经见到的，随后缓慢地转变为蓝色，让Eddie Brock的面容变得模糊不清。 **你依然对他有感情。**  
  
“什么？不。”  
  
 **不然你为什么要帮我来找他？**  
  
这次Anne放松下来。她甚至笑了一声。  
“哦不，Venom，那不是你想得那样。”她看向后视镜，“人类的情感很复杂，我确实关心他，但那不是爱情。”  
  
 **我可以理解人类感情。** 毒液有些不满地回答。 **你们的感情系统非常容易理解，当你们感到情绪的时候，你们的脑海中会有色彩。**  
  
“什么？”  
 **  
字面意思。**  
  
Anne狐疑地瞥向镜子。“鉴于我从没能看过另一个人的大脑，我决定不在这点上质疑你。但不论如何，我想你需要知道类似的感情可以有许多不同的衍生，如同一种颜色可以有不同类别。就像爱，你可以爱你的家人，你的朋友，你的伴侣，而这些爱有着细微的差异。”  
  
“我关心Eddie，或者如果你想那么形容的话，我爱他。但不是作为情侣的爱恋，那已经是……那已经是历史。我们曾经有一段很美好的时光，但现在，总的来说，有些事情没办法轻易地被修复。我们不适合彼此，我没办法再像爱一个伴侣那样爱他，但那不意味着我不能作为朋友关心他。”  
 **  
朋友。**  
  
“是的，朋友。我依然认可他的一些特质，而因为我们有的共同经历，他属于我亲近的人之一。但是亲近的人有许多类别，你可以把那想象成一些同心圆，最内侧的是伴侣，然后是家人，朋友，亲密的朋友，疏远的朋友。”  
“随着每一层关系的靠近我们要分享和理解的东西便会增加，对于伴侣，我们几乎要分享彼此的整个人生，所以这样的关系对双方会最为苛刻，那关系到我们的生活习惯，道德，思维，爱好，甚至是起床和睡觉的时间，以及在这之上我们能为对方作出的妥协。相对而言，朋友则没有那么多约束，我们可以只拥有共同爱好，或是政|见，或者相同的品味。我们不用分享人生的角角落落，我们可以绕过那些让我们产生分歧的。我和Eddie的情况就像这样，我发现他无法满足我对伴侣的要求，但如果他的身份只是朋友，我完全乐意和他保持来往。”  
  
 **你们给认识的人分级。**  
  
“你……也许可以这么说。”Anne笑了出来。  
  
毒液注视着Anne的大脑中因为这番言论而浮现出的记忆。  
  
她第一次遇见Eddie时还是律师助理，Eddie正在跟踪她负责的案件报道，她那时的上司推出她去阻挡记者。她猜她确实挡住了记者，但是从另一个角度上，她没有。Eddie Brock进入了她的生活，那个正义、热情的记者，靠着每天一杯早晨咖啡和鲜花的老套追求方式，以及深夜骑着摩托穿过街道的疯狂，毫无悬念地吸引了她。  
Anne Weying和Eddie Brock是不同的，从他们对职业的选择，以及对生活的立场，但Anne想或许那就是所谓的互补。Eddie填满了她缺失的那部分，甚至唤起了她内心深处更离经叛道的渴望。他拥有毋庸置疑的魅力，而比那更妙的是他同样爱着她的腼腆的心。他们从纽约来到旧金山，一定程度上，她想Eddie更适合这里。他是加州的阳光，和一号公路的勇往直前，他们一拍即合。  
  
那一段记忆铺满了大量金色的光芒。那些光亮如此有感染力，以至于毒液都随之感受到了一种奇异、轻盈的感觉。仿佛他们此时此刻并不在前往生命基金会的公路上，而是正朝着某种确切的快乐和幸福驶去。  
这种感觉让他想蜷缩，或者立刻破坏些东西。他的液体形态不舒服地在Anne的胸口盘踞起来。  
 **  
那是什么？**  
  
“什么？”  
  
 **这种感觉。它意味着什么？**  
  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Anne抬起头。  
  
 **我正在看你关于Eddie Brock的记忆，然后我就感到了这种感觉。这奇怪极了，它像一种失重感。**  
  
他触碰那段记忆，让它也出现在Anne的脑海中，记忆随之笼罩上一层蓝色的薄雾。  
  
“哦，我想那可能是我的情绪。”Anne缓缓回答。毒液感到一种冰凉的触感充斥了她的胸膛，那带有一些疼痛，带有一点苦涩的快乐，这不是他刚才所感受到的。“你看，我曾经爱过Eddie，而即使我现在已经放下了那种感情，它们……它们依然真实存在过。”  
她看向后视镜中她自己的眼睛，毒液意识到这是Anne试图对着他说话的方式。  
“你所感受到的或许是，”她对吐出这个词犹豫了一下。“爱。”  
 **  
那不是！**  
  
Anne被他突然的爆发吓到。“天！降低一点音量。”  
  
 **那不是我感到的。** 毒液嘶嘶地回答。他在Anne的脑海中转了一圈，随后命令道。 **给我看更多。**  
  
“更多什么？”  
 **  
那种感觉！** 毒液咆哮。 **更多，Eddie Brock！**  
  
“老实说，我都不知道你是怎么做到在我的脑子里大喊大叫的。”Anne道。她试图调取一些新的记忆，毒液立刻投入其中。  
  
这次是Anne和Eddie的一场约会。  
他们开了八小时车到约塞米蒂，计划在那边露营三天。他们走120公路，头一天俗套地去了白纱瀑布和镜湖，第二天完成谷底小径，第三天来到库克草原。这一段记忆和先前的一样充满了温暖的光芒，占据Anne的胸腔，和毒液大约是胸腔的地方。  
返程的那天早上他们去了小教堂，从Anne的记忆中，毒液看出Eddie似乎有些紧张。他们没有在教堂停留太久，当他们准备上车时，Eddie叫住了Anne。  
  
“Anne Weying。”他说。手指不安地扣在裤子口袋边沿。他从上衣中掏出一个盒子，Anne惊讶地转过头。  
毒液能读到她的情绪：紧张、期待、不敢置信、幸福。还有——  
  
“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
  
那些金色的光芒喷涌而出。  
  
它们深入地底，一圈圈卷上Anne的四肢。每一道光芒都带着强烈但不至于灼热的温度，那像是一种保证：安全，家，舒适，爱，承诺，他听见记忆中Anne急促的呼吸，感到她纷杂的思绪，然后有一种情绪胜过其他的跳了出来。  
  
[如果你认为爱不是你感到的情绪，那我只能想到剩下的答案。] Anne在脑海中安静地开口。  
  
“我愿意。”记忆中的Anne回答。  
  
[你感受到的是 “被爱”。]  
  
被Eddie Brock爱。  
  
毒液着迷地盘踞在这个念头周围。  
  
被爱。这就是那种金色的、发痒的东西。让他轻快得像是能飞上天，或者一路驶向太阳尽头。  
  
他看见记忆中Anne和Eddie面对面躺在床上，他们十指相扣，两人的手上戴着配对的戒指。他跟随着Anne的视线看向Eddie的眼睛，头发，还有鬓角。他能看见他的宿主脸上的绒毛，胡茬，嘿那里有一颗痘，一块暗斑。他看见他的眼睛，分得清瞳孔和虹膜，Eddie的视线也专注地看着Anne，而从毒液的视角来说那就像在看他自己。他看见每一根睫毛，眼睛下的血丝，黑眼圈，眼角的一点皱纹，眉毛，有两撮还打结般往反方向梳理。他从Anne Weying的心中感到一种情绪，从Eddie Brock的眼睛中感到另一种，那是些柔软又坚定的东西，就像他在Maria的记忆中看见的暖色。只是这个更为强烈。它像彗星，或者行星的爆炸，像不会伤害到他的火，或者冰冷海洋中的温暖。  
  
Edward Brock对Anne Weying的爱。  
  
天知道毒液此刻有多么也想得到它。  
  
现在他理解了那阵轻盈之后的失重。Anne记忆中的温暖吸引了他，让他想起当他还与Eddie融合，他们合二为一、无所不能，只是这比那还要美好。  
这让他感到仿佛比处于Eddie脑海中更贴近他，仿佛他们的连接不仅是肉体的而是精神的，不会被任何时间和空间分开，仿佛Eddie的一部分永远跟随着他，而他的一部分也永远属于Eddie。  
爱和被爱。那是魔法，或者人类的未知科技，他们的颜色晕染在一起，老天毒液绝对要把这个列在他的心愿单上。  
  
他从这种头晕目眩的感受中脱离出来，随即想到另一个问题。  
  
——但他要怎样才能得到？  
  
Eddie是他命中注定的宿主，他们会亲密无间，分享共同的一生，他会了解Eddie的所有秘密、过往、思想、还有爱好。这听上去就像Anne口中的人类对伴侣的定义。不，这比人类的伴侣更为亲密。伴侣归根结底还是两个不同的个体，但他们是共同体，缺少任何以防都不完整。如果伴侣已经是人类概念里最紧密的同心圆，那么毒液绝对便是要和Eddie Brock相融在圆心的点上。假如他们失去对方，那他们便是残缺的。  
  
而且他们可没法找到替代品。  
  
如果人类会爱自己的伴侣，那毫无疑问他将得到Eddie的爱。但是他得到了吗？毒液回想起他和Eddie融合时的情景。他不认为Eddie反感他的存在，当他们处于一体Eddie的肾上腺素飙升，显然他对于他们的结合刚到兴奋。他帮Eddie登上了Net Work的顶楼，他两次让他突出重围，他让Eddie强大，他让他们强大，Eddie当然应该爱他。  
  
然而同时，毒液无法控制地意识到这和他在Anne记忆中感受到的并不一样。  
  
这不够强烈，天，当然不够强烈，这或许还不如他在Maria记忆中看见的暖色。  
Eddie可以接纳他，但“可以接纳”远远达不到毒液的目标，更不用说他们之间还有些误会没有解除。  
  
毒液在Anne的脑海中发出一声恼怒的吼声，后者看来已经习惯了。  
 **  
那是怎么做到的？** 他发问，声音回荡在两人的脑内。 **那是怎么做到的？**  
  
“你是说我和Eddie？”Anne问。  
  
 **对！**  
  
“呃，我想那需要一些机缘，吸引对方的特征，然后我猜就是时间，和足够的理解。”Anne回答。“这就像把两副不同的拼图拼在一起，为了能变成一个新的完整图案，双方都需要做一些加减法。”  
 **  
我们有时间！** 毒液继续吼道。 **还有很多机缘！**  
  
“你们？”Anne问，随后意识到毒液在说什么。她小心地开口。“你是在说你和……Eddie？”  
  
 ** _Eddie！_**  
  
Anne的脑中再次掠过毒液没能读懂的情绪，那像是惊讶，还夹杂着一种奇怪的暖流，随之关联的记忆是婴儿、幼猫、还有雏菊。她的嘴角露出一个笑容，但很快又把它压了下去。“你想知道什么？Venom？”  
  
 **怎样能被他爱。**  
  
Anne几乎没能控制住第二个笑容。她显然被取悦了。“你希望Eddie爱你？”  
  
 **当然，那种感觉好极了！现在告诉我怎么才能做到。**  
  
流口水的婴儿，蓝眼睛的幼猫，花瓣轻颤的雏菊。这些东西和毒液刚才讲的事情有什么关联？而且为什么她认为这事很有趣？Anne调整坐姿，重新将视线投向后视镜。  
  
“如果要我说的话，我敢说Eddie至少不讨厌你。”她回答。“我了解他，根据我们在车上时他谈论你的那种方式，我可以肯定他不讨厌你。”  
  
 **他当然不讨厌我。** 毒液理所当然地回答。 **讲点真正有用的。**  
  
“好吧。”Anne耸肩。“我猜你首先需要回答一下我们在医院发现的问题。你有使Eddie虚弱吗？他会因你而死？”  
  
 **当然不。我不是想说那个医生很愚蠢，但是你们的医疗知识都相当愚蠢。我能修复他，共生体都是这样运作的，我可以非常简单地修复他。况且如果他死了，我也活不了，至少相信我不会蠢到去自杀。**  
  
Anne沉思。“如果你说的是真的，那或许确实可以解释一些问题。但是我依然不能在这点上完全相信你，直到我们找回Eddie后给他再做一次全身检查。”  
  
 **随便。** 毒液嗤之以鼻。 **你会发现他非常健康，活蹦乱跳，而且一生都不会得癌症。**  
  
“那接下来，”Anne回答。“我想我没办法告诉你如何让Eddie爱你，毕竟这大约也是人类情感上的未解之谜，但我也许可以告诉你怎么让Eddie更喜欢你。”  
  
 **说说看。**  
  
“简单来说，如果你希望一个人爱你，那么就从他的角度去看待这个世界，尊重他所尊重的，理解他所理解的，热爱他所热爱的。而对于Eddie而言，他有着非常强烈的道德观。他热爱这个世界，他想做正确的事情，我想那大概就是对他来说最重要的事情。”她看向车斗，露出一个伤感的笑容。“事实上，这也是为什么我和Eddie没能坚持下来，我们对事物有着不同的看法。”  
  
 **尊重。** 毒液重复。  
  
他回想那些他在Eddie脑中所见到的。他所关心的，他所喜爱的。一株快要枯萎的植物，他楼下商店的老板，已经死去的Maria，Anne，以及所有无辜和善良的人。他回想起Eddie所拥有的那一团热量，就像他随时准备好为了周围的世界付出，去战斗，还有去保护。  
他的宿主是一个有信仰的人，毒液想起他对Eddie的评价，那正是他的力量的源泉。  
  
而他能认同所有Eddie认同的吗？  
那株植物，当然，毒液可以让它活下来。Maria，无能为力。楼下的老板，他看不出她有受到什么什么威胁，也许就是那个时不时过来收保|护|费的，很容易解决。Anne，好吧，他正在把她卷入危险中，最好等见到Eddie就立刻让她离开。而至于最后且最重要的——  
  
 **Eddie爱这个世界。**  
  
他们此时已经跨过金门大桥，毒液透过Anne的眼睛看向洛杉矶的夜景。  
他看见灯光，车流，听见车外的震动和交谈，他看见植被，生命体，还有人类，互相交织，以一种复杂的方式在这个星球上共存。  
  
这是Eddie Brock生活的地方。如果暴乱带着剩余的同类来到地球，现在他眼前的一切都将不复存在。  
  
“是的。我知道这对于你从外星来或许有点困难，但如果你想要留下来，我是说和Eddie一起留下来，那你不妨试着喜欢上这里。”Anne开玩笑般地说。“毕竟这也是尊重的概念，就像如果他喜欢一朵花，那就别踩上去。如果他喜欢太阳，那就和他一起享受阳光。类似这样的事情。”  
“Eddie在这方面是一个会有回应的人，如果你让他感受到了你对他的尊重和在意，他也会用同样的回以你。”  
 **  
他会爱我。**  
  
“我还不敢说那就是爱，”Anne笑道。“但是，是的，差不多的东西。”  
  
 **喜欢他所喜欢的。** 毒液缓慢地总结。 **如果他喜欢这个世界，我应该让他能留着这个世界。**  
  
“我想是这样？”Anne回答。“不过我看不出这有什么需要担心的，你们和生命基金会的矛盾确实不太妙，但这又不是说明天就是世界末日。”  
  
毒液在她的脑海中沉默一阵。  
  
生命基金会距离他们越来越近，他能看见其中的灯光，还能看见已经预备好准备发射的火箭。  
一切将不复存在。  
  
毒液看向道路前方，吉普朝大桥另一侧飞驰而去。  
他做出了一个决定。  
  
 **当然。** 他回答。 **我想我也确实有点喜欢上这里。**  
  
—  
  
吉普停在路边后，毒液完全掌控了身体的主导权。他们在黑夜中狂奔，如同一道暗影穿梭于树林之间。Anne的身体比Eddie的更轻便，或许力量不足，但也足够毒液撑起一场打斗。  
  
 **我有一个想法。** 毒液对Anne道。  
  
[什么？]  
  
 **我们一会儿会去亲他。**  
  
[Eddie？]  
  
 **这会让我的转移更快速一些。** 毒液回答。  
  
Anne的思绪在她的脑中闪烁了一下。  
  
[好吧。]她回答。[我看不出有什么不可以的。]


End file.
